newfictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200215-history
NewFictionalTVStations Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Welcome to , this is the sister station to Fictional_TV_Stations_Wiki and Fantasy_Television_Wiki. Whether it's a station of an existing network or a full fledged new network with all types programming (old and new). The choice is yours and the sky is the limit. Enjoy and happy posting :) My Comment Comments No Bad Comments on This Page.THIS IS A BANNED OFFENSE. And One Thing; HAVE FUN.......... Now Go Ahead, and make your station. Be Creative No Bad Comments or ELSE! If a station is low, then you may have a option of sign off for the last time or sold your station to the other companies No Merging Network-BANNED OFFENSE- You Can Rebrand The Network or your stations at anytime if you like Plus, for the first time, I Jaden98J will allowed Regional Sports Network and Regional Cable News Channels. >Thanks - Jaden98J - One of 10 Admin of New Fictionaltvstations Wikia Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Also for Graphics, One of the Admin will make graphics for the Scripps Media Group and We Know That Scripps use Inergy by Stephen Arnold Anyone or one of the admin in this site up for * FOX O&O Graphics(The 2006 Package, The 2009 Package, The 2012 Package or Current Fox Package) * NBC O&O Graphics(Look N, Look G, Look C, Look F or The Block Graphics) * CBS O&O Graphics(2010 Look, 2013 Look or 2016 Look) * ABC O&O Graphics(You Can Make Your Own Graphics for Your ABC O&O or Receive the KABC Package) * TEGNA Graphics(The 2015 look or the 2017 Tegna Graphics Look) * Sinclair Graphics(2014 Curves or Glass Package, 2017 look, 2019 look) * Nexstar Media Group(Any Graphics Package you made we put it as a standard graphics, Nexstar ABC Package, Nexstar CBS Package, Nexstar FOX Package, Nexstar NBC Package, FOX O&O Package, WISH TV Graphics, Nexstar Look L seen on KMID and WFXR(Just Look on Youtube for Andy Miller Look L), Telemundo Graphics, * Communications of America(2009 FOX O&O Package for FOX Stations, Your Own Package for Your COA CBS, ABC, NBC, THE CW, MNT Stations) * Kruger Broadcasting(2012 FOX Package, 2013 CBS Look, 2012 NBC Look F) * Your Own Graphics for Your Company * Telemundo Stations Group(2015 Look) * Belone(The 2012 WFAA Graphics, KHOU 2011 Graphics, KHOU 1998 Graphics) * Meredith(2013 CBS Look, KPTV Look, KMOV Look, KTVK Look, BELO Look, KVVU Look) * Crandall Broadcasting(One of Syndicated Package from Gray Television, Your Graphics Package for Crandall Owners to make it standardized or White Block Graphics(Crandall Version of The WISH TV Graphics) * Gray Television( * New Line Stations(The Graphics Package Look Made by one of the admins here, 2011 Look) * Nexstar Logos * Your Own TV Stations Logo * The FOX stacked quadrilateral/trapezoid logo seen on many of its other Fox affiliates, including WGMB in Baton Rouge, KARD in Monroe, KMSS in Shreveport UPN Standardized Mod * Paramount Teleplex(For All UPN O&O) * UPN O&O are Owned by Paramount Stations Group or CBS Television Stations * UPN O&O Logos feature your station logo with 2002 UPN Logo(The Logo for UPN for Now) * The Paramount Station Group Graphics(Made by One of the Admin) or 2016 CBS Graphics) Broadcasting Company * Sinclair Broadcasting Company * Nexstar Media Group * Meredith Corporation * Tribune Media Group * Gray Television * Communications of America * Belone * Studio Networks * Quatina Media Group * Your Company * Paramount Stations Group * CBS Television Stations * ABC O&O Television Stations * NBCUniversal * FOX Television Stations * Kruger Broadcasting * Andy Media Broadcasting * Tribune Broadcasting(Revived) * Melody Broadcasting * Adelphia Communications * Yes! Media * Terrell Media * TIGER Communications * Austin Television * Dorado Media * Dorado Station Services * Central Broadcasting * Mission Broadcasting(Though, operated stations are Nexstar or Tribune Media Group) * Marshall Broadcasting(Though, station are operated by Nexstar or Tribune Media Group) * Weatherland Broadcasting * Lorimar Television * United Artists Broadcasting * New Line Stations * Young Broadcasting * Star Way Broadcasting * McGraw Hill Company * Kona Hill Company * Jackson Broadcasting * RainbowDash249(Jaden98J Sister)(In Respond With MLP Closing) * Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation * Hearst Television * Lady Luck Communications * Independence Broadcasting * WTNYCorporation(Made for Independent Stations) * Koopa Troop Communications * Koopa Troop Stations * USA Broadcasting(later as Diller's CityVision Broadcasting) * Griffith Broadcasting * TEGNA Media * RKO Holdings * Pokemon Holdings of America * WEAZEL Corporation * Galaxy Broadcasting * JOUR Corporation * Belk Broadcasting Networks Latest Activity You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse